Why the King of Candy Land Disappeared
by Banchy
Summary: A funny story of why the King of Candy Land would want to leave. Based of the children broad /vidoe game


Why the King of Candy Land Really Disappear 

This story is about a children broad game, and now video game. My children own both. Warning Humor. 

It a nice sunny day in Candy Land his Imperial head Bonbon and Grand Jujube King Kandy was sitting on his throne watching Queen Frostine float around the Ice Cream Sea on her Ice Cream Float, thinking of princess Lolly playing somewhere in her beloved Lollipop Woods. When all of the sudden Gramma Nutt who lives in the peanut brittle house, Mr. Mint the peppermint lumber jack, Gloppy the molasses monster, and Jolly the Official Gumdrop Mountain Greeter came into the throne room. By the look on the other face something was wrong. 

"Is there something wrong my friends?"

At this everyone started talking at once. The noise and confusion grow as everyone was trying to shout and yell over the others. " That enough," At this everyone went quiet. "Now that I have gotten your attention, let's proceed in a orderly fashion. Now Gramma Nutt why don't you go first, since you are the older and more… well you're the older one among us.

"Thank you my King. Well I was hanging out my dog while my wash was running around my feet." At this the King winches but motions her to continue. Everyone else was snickering. Gramma Nutt keep going, as though there had been no interruption. "When all of a sudden the giant chip of peanut brittle came crashing up from the ground as a small stick of peppermint had fallen into the wall. I was so scared I dropped my dog and my wash started braking. If that Jack Lumber was any good at his break, all of this would had happen."

That the last of the small but painful story the King turned to Mr. Mint. "Now can I please here your side of the story of what happen, to Gramma Nutt house."

Mr. Mint stood straight and tall "Well you see, it like this" he started thoughtfully. "I was working very hard cutting down a new order I had just got, when all a sudden my feet were covered with Molasses. I was already in mid swing so I followed though. I hit one of the biggest peppermint trees in the frost. Well wouldn't know it, it was so old that it fell right over and on the Gramma Nutt roof and knock off a small chip." 

"Hmm I see. Now how did the molasses get all the way into the forest?" He said as he turned to look at Gloppy the Molasses monster. "Now Gloppy please tell me what happen to you." 

"Well You sssee I wasss Jussst sssitiiinnngg in my ssswamp when there wasss thisss big bang that ssstarted a tidal wave of molasssssssesssss." Oozes Gloppy. 

"What was the big band Gloppy?" The King asked.

"Wwell mmmy Kkkingg ttthhhatt wooouuld bbbbeee mmmyyy fffauullttt sssssiiirr," Stutter Jolly. 

"Jolly stop that stuttering and how is this your fault my friend?" The King stated while holding his nose.

Gulp. Wizzie breath "Iwaslookingatsomeofthegumdropsthatwhereputasideforbein gnogood…

"SLOW DOWN…umm I mean please can you speak slower so everyone can understand you my dear friend." Said the King trying not to lose his patients with whole thing.

"Umm ok. I was looking at some of the gumdrops that where put aside for being no good. When I saw something move and that scared me so bad I fell back, and umm knocked over the crates of rejects, and sort of starting an avalanche. Which in turn made the tidal wave. Which got Mr. Mint stuck, which caused the tree to fall onto Gramma Nutt house. Which would not have broke if it was made of something other than peanut brittle.

"That will be enough now thank you." The king interjected before anything was said that would cause more distress. "Now Gramma Nutt can you fix your house." 

"No I don't think I could fix such a giant chip," said Gramma Nutt thoughtfully.

"Good. Now lets move on Gloppy why don't you suck up the molasses out of the forest and put it back in the swamp." 

"Oh I can do that. That'sss Eassy," Oozed Gloppy

"Good now Mr. Mint why don't you chop up the tree that fell and see if any or all of it can be used for your order. That way you can also clean up Gramma Nutt yard."

"Oh! Ok I can do that. Sound like a piece of cake. I can still keep up productive and clean why didn't I think of it." Said Mr. Mint as he mulled it over in his mind.

"Now if you would like to get to work I would like a word with Jolly here alone." 

As other left Jolly was felling nervous, "what did the King have say to him that he couldn't say to the others".

The King started pacing back and forth and looked to thinking to himself. Jolly thought maybe King Kandy had forgotten about him being there waiting to talk to him, when all of sudden the King head came straight up and looked right at Jolly. "Now Jolly, tell me what is that you saw to make you knock over all those boxes, and start that avalanche hmm?" asked the King Kandy. Jolly was overly happy, he thought that he was going to be in big trouble. 

"Your Grand Jujube I saw Plumpy the Plumpa Troll," said Jolly.

"Is that all. Plumpy is harmless. You know that. Why would that scared you?" question King Kandy.

Jolly started blushing. In a higher voice than he meant " Sir he was eating gumdrops instead of gingerbread plums."

"Is that all. He deiced that he wanted something different and that scared you. You then proceed to trip and fell over some boxes causing all this trouble here today. Have I gotten this part right?" Asked the King gruffly while holding his nose like he had a nose bleed.

"Umm yah," said Jolly in a very small voice

"Ok first off. It's ok for Plumpy to eat other foods and second ask Mr. Mint to cut you some lumber for a railing. That all your dismissed". King said authority.

Jolly bowed and left the King alone once again. King Kandy sat very still for a long while thinking about what had just happen.

"The whole lot of them could had figure out what do themselves if they had just thought about it or talk about it among themselves. But noooo they have to bring to me. I knew when I applied for the job I would have to solve problems but this wasn't even important. They inter interrupt my musing for this. What about my problems ah, it not like I have someone to go to, my wife and I don't even live in the same place, and don't forget my daughter running around wild. Where did I go wrong with her." *Sigh* " I think I'll go visit Lord Licorice in his manor maybe he'll cheer me up. Little did King Kandy know that one of the Bitter Chocolate Bats was on his way to Lord Licorice as well.

1 Hour Later

"So I was say Lord Licorice I need a break, a very long break, and was wondering if you could help me with that?" asked King Kandy to Lord Licorice. Lord Licorice was sitting in a chair petting one of his Bitter Chocolate bats looking very worried for his King as he replied, 

"I would be very happy to help you my King, but wouldn't one of the other be better at this. For I'm just a low servant here in the land of candy".

"Ha ha ha. That what I like about you Licorice always so modest about everything," the King said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "and no the none of the other would understand any of it."

"Surely Queen Frostine would have to be informed. She would be responsible if anything where to happen to you," stated Licorice, seeming very upset at what the King of Candy Land was planning to do. 

"Oh nonsense. All she dose is sit on her ice float and float in the ice sea no she wouldn't need to know," pausing to gather his thoughts the King continue. "Princess Lolly wouldn't need to either. She busy this time of year counting Lollipop buds on the Lollipop Trees in Lollipop Woods." Sighed the King coming to a decision about what he was to do.

"Are you sure you want to got through with this my King?" asked Licorice one more time. All the King could to do was nod yes.

"Then so be. If the King wants a holiday then the King shall have one. Go back to your Candy Castle close your eyes and go to sleep when you wake up your be on vocation. I shall use magic to make it so. Don't worry about thing King Kandy all will be well, all you have to do is go to sleep." Declared Lord Licorice jumping up out of his chair sending the Bitter Chocolate Bat into flight.

"That it all I have to do is go to bed very well I shall go to bed right away when I get back to Candy Castle." Said the happiest King of Candy Land. "A vacation me who would have thought." Giggled King Kandy.

"Ha the King has fallen for my plot. With the King out of the way Candy Land will fall before me and I will make Queen Frostine my wife. What more could I ask for. I just all the sucking up King has really paid off. 

True to his word Lord Licorice used magic to make King Kandy go on vocation where no one would find him. When the King Kandy woke up he could no longer see Candy Land and if he couldn't Candy Land that meant no one in Candy Land could see him. This was great. 

Back in Candy Land everyone notice that, things where different from the day before. Candy Land was losing it sparkle and King Kandy was gone. So they got the Candy Land Kids to go find him and stop the evil Lord Licorice plans of taking over Candy Land.

Well click your heels together three times and click the mouse button and you'll go home. Hoped you like this off the wall story. I enjoyed write it. Why don't you think of the ending? What do the Candy Land Kids find when they get to Candy Castle? Let your imagination go wild.


End file.
